From Desperation to Destiny
by Sullys Sidekick
Summary: August 2010 short story challenge. *AR*  Yes, I was inspired twice this month.  The idea is to combine 2 photos in a logical way. Pic.1-Horace and Sully at telegraph office, looking at piece of paper. Pic.2-Dr. Mike, in a barn, glancing down, pondering.


From Desperation to Destiny

By: Tess Thieler

Note from author: This story is different as it is an alternative idea (using the 2 challenge pictures) as to how Dr. Mike and Sully could have met. I hope you enjoy it.

WANTED:

Responsible Christian lady to help care for motherless baby girl.

Private room, food, plus living expenses provided.

Byron Sully, Colorado Springs, Colorado Territory

...

The telegraph operator leaned against the counter to chat with his friend. "Looks like that response you've been waiting for finally came in."

"Yeah," Sully confirmed. "Someone answered my posting in the newspaper. This is her second reply. She's coming on the stage in two weeks."

Horace observed the solemn face of Colorado Springs' local mountain man. "You don't seem too excited."

The handsome widower stared at the letter. "I don't know her yet – no sense gettin' my hopes up."

"I guess." The tall man shifted, casting a glance at the handwriting. "Does she tell you anything about herself?"

"A little. Says she's a Christian lady with medical expertise."

"Medical expertise? Like a midwife?"

"Guess so."

"Does she say how you'll recognize her?"

"Only that she has long brown hair and uniquely colored eyes."

Horace frowned. "What'd ya suppose that means?"

"Not sure," Sully shrugged. "Maybe she has a sense of humor or something. Doesn't matter anyway. I'll do whatever it takes to get my baby girl out of that orphanage in Denver."

"It's a shame you had to take her there," Horace expressed sincerely. "You know I'd help ya if I could."

Sully nodded appreciatively. "Thanks… Loren said the same, too. Cloud Dancing even offered to help, but the army makes taking Hanna there unsafe." Folding the letter, he stuffed it into a pocket. "Right now, there's no other folks around here that I'd trust with her care. Since that tornado damaged the homestead and Abagail died, Hanna's all I got." A noticeable sigh of grief escaped his control. "Until I can put a roof over her head again and provide for her so I can hunt to feed us without strapping her to my back, she's safer there."

"That's true," the taller man confirmed. "I've heard it's the nicest place around."

"The Sisters are taking good care of her so that eases my mind a bit. Hopefully, I'll be bringing her home soon. Spending weekends visiting her just ain't enough."

Horace nodded in understanding. "How's the repairs on the homestead coming?"

"Good. Should be finished just before Miss Quinn gets here."

"Sounds like things are looking up for ya, Sully."

"I hope so Horace. Thanks."

"Last stop before Colorado Springs!" the stagecoach driver yelled over the carriage's noisy grinds and groans of pressure-stressed wood and bulky traveling trunks.

Five days by train then two exhausting days riding the hard bumpy, non-padded bench seats of the stagecoach were about all Boston-bred Michaela Quinn could handle. Thankfully this next-to-impossible-to-endure trip would soon be over. Needing to stretch out her legs and lower back to rid herself of the persistent aches encompassing her petite form, she wandered into the barn of the way station while the stagecoach received two fresh horses. Her mind reeled with uncertainty. Was she really doing the right thing?

The closed-minded people of Boston were impossible. How can society expect women with medical degrees to earn a living if no one will hire them, or even give them half a chance to prove themselves? The recently graduated lady physician stared in forlorn silence in the quiet of the station's barn. Countless rejections for employment made her desperate. Desperate enough to answer an ad that would take her west where doctors were greatly needed while providing her with food, a roof over her head, plus possibly even protection from the dangers of the untamed frontier that her mother, and the newspapers, constantly warned about. Somehow, someway, she hoped to develop a new trust from those needing medical attention so she could eventually establish her own practice. Perhaps the western settlers of Colorado Springs were anxious enough for proper medical care to look past the fact she was a woman doctor. She could only hope.

"Fifteen minutes 'til departure!" the driver hollered.

Michaela sighed, arched her back again then moved to stand by the barn door to watch the last of the straps being connected to the new team of horses. With the majority of this exhausting trip behind her, she made an effort to put her hair in order.

She was a woman with a medical degree, but right now, she felt more like a mail-order bride. Although the ad mentioned nothing of matrimony, she was agreeing to move into a strange man's home to help with the care of his motherless baby girl. Her mind drifted to wonder what this man must be like. In his reply of acceptance he mentioned little of himself, only that his daughter, Hanna, was four months old with a sweet disposition and bright blue eyes.

Michaela's family and friends warned her that the west was full of rowdy saloons, roughhewn gunslingers, and ill-tempered savages, which, according to the papers, was true, but this man cared for his child enough to seek help with raising her despite whatever misfortune caused him to lose his wife. He had to have some good in him, didn't he? A few more hours and she'd know the truth. One way or another, she vowed to make this work. It was time for a change.

"Colorado Springs!"

The words soothed Michaela's sorely jostled body. Glancing through the window opening, she noted the quaint frontier town. Not too bad. An older man with graying hair helped her step off the stage. His smile seemed genuine, but the two younger men ogling her from the front porch of a saloon across the street made her skin crawl. Turning, she placed her back to them and waited for her trunk to be unloaded from the stagecoach. She hoped Mr. Byron Sully wouldn't leave her standing in the middle of the street for long.

When the stage rounded the corner and came to a stop in the center of town, Sully's heart raced. This was it. Was he really ready to invite a strange woman into his home? Desperation to see his tiny daughter on a daily basis drove him to this situation, but now he hesitated. Was he really doing the right thing? At the moment a woman, fitting the description he read in the last letter, stepped off the stage into his view, he knew that he made the right decision. Long brown hair and nice clothes - it had to be her. As he walked toward the stage, he watched Loren greet her. He then noticed Hank and Jake smirking and gesturing toward her and a strange protective instinct took over. He didn't even know her, yet she traveled all this way to help him - she deserved better than that. Nearing her, his presence as yet undetected as she waited for her belongings, he gave the gawking men a stern look that threatened them enough to seek refuge back into the saloon. Good. They are too nosy anyway.

"Miss Quinn?"

The attractively dressed lady turned and two uniquely colored eyes, one green and one brown, settled upon him. Despite her cautious regard of his fringed leather attire, her accompanying smile reflected relief.

"Byron Sully?" One good long look was all it took for Michaela to realize that despite this man's rugged western appearance, beneath the surface there existed a gentleness not found in most men, whether they be city bred or of the frontier. Searching his deep blue eyes conveyed this to her in a heartbeat. She knew then he deemed worthy of her trust.

He nodded. "Just call me Sully." Feeling completely at ease, he couldn't help but return her smile. "Welcome to Colorado Springs, Miss Quinn."

A sudden hesitation lit her eyes and for a brief moment, he thought she may have changed her mind.

"It's Dr. Quinn actually, but you can call me Dr. Mike if you like."

Her answer surprised the mountain man. "You're… a doctor?"

"That's right. Is that a problem?"

"Um… no… just wondering why you would answer my ad is all."

"There's very little work out east for women doctors so I thought that the western territories might possibly be different. I was hoping that perhaps… we could help each other?"

She was smart, logical, and had a good heart. This suited him just fine. "Sounds doable," he agreed then extended his hand. "Pleased to meet ya."

"Likewise."

The moment their hands joined, something changed. All traces of subtle apprehensions or lingering uncertainties completely disappeared. They stood that way for much longer than a simple handshake should take; their hearts beating with an unexplainable trust and inner peace. Unknown to each other at the time, their souls intimately fused and recognized their true destiny. Their gazes locked, no longer beholding a stranger, but a compassionate comrade and friend. Neither of them would ever be the same.


End file.
